A hearing aid, in general, comprises a housing or ear mold which contains a receiver, a microphone, electronic circuitry connecting the receiver and the microphone, and a battery for operating the electronic circuitry. The housing is an ear mold which fits into the ear canal of the user.
There has been a growing need for small, reliable, easy to use low-cost hearing aids. In particular, it would be desirable to be able to provide a hearing aid design that could meet the needs of the vast majority of users experiencing age related hearing loss. Individuals with age related hearing loss is the fastest growing segment of the hearing compromised population. Still further, this aging population typically also experiences some loss in fine motor skill and vision. This further accentuates the need for hearing aids that have simple to use controls. A small and low cost hearing aid that is easy to use, comfortable, and meets the hearing needs of the vast majority of this growing segment of the population could support mass production techniques that would further reduce product cost; another desirable characteristic for older people who often have a limited income.
One problem facing hearing aid manufacturers is that the shape of various ear canals are very complex. The cross-section of the smallest area in the ear varies from a flat ellipse to a circle with a large number of sizes of each shape. This is further complicated by the fact that the ear canal bends up to 90 degrees in many ears. Standard hearing aids are custom fitted to each individual and constructed from a hard plastic which should fit the ear canal exactly. This custom fitting is an expensive and time-consuming process, which greatly increases the cost of the hearing aid, and because it is hard and durable it is generally uncomfortable.
Many attempts have been made in the art to provide small and easy to use hearing aid components and hearing aids. Still other prior art attempts have focused on reducing the cost of hearing aids and to broaden their appeal among the target population.
However, these attempts and others in the art suffer from several drawbacks. As illustrated by the plethora of attempts to improve ease of use and product cost, the prior art attempts do not provide hearing aids that are easy to use or low cost. Thus hearing aids of the art do not appeal to a large portion of potential users due to complexity and cost causing potential users to continue to suffer with uncorrected hearing loss or to use inferior partially out-of-the-ear product that are uncomfortable and unsightly.
Further, while hearing aids of the art have focused attention on miniaturization with ease of manufacture, neither of these objects have yet been satisfied in the art. To fit the large variety of ear canal geometries, hearing aids need to be even smaller.
What is needed in the art, therefore, is a hearing aid that is small yet lower in cost. One potential solution is to combine functions such as a battery door that also functions as a switch. While this may be efficient from a space/size perspective, it adds user and manufacturing complexity.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a hearing aid that is small and easy to operate, even with impaired dexterity and vision, while being lower in cost and manufacturing complexity.